


Whumptober 2020 1. LET'S HANG OUT SOMETIME

by greenwater76



Series: Greenwater76's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Despair, Gen, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Trauma, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sharing a Body, Stygian - Freeform, Trauma, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwater76/pseuds/greenwater76
Summary: Proxy isn’t used to feeling this helpless. She’s also not used to feeling like all is lost. Well, there’s a first time for everything.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Greenwater76's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990285





	Whumptober 2020 1. LET'S HANG OUT SOMETIME

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am very aware that this is really late but like… whump and angst are my best writing zones and my friend(you might actually be able to guess who they are) seriously convinced me to do this so…. Hopefully this mix of Batfam and OC whumpshots will let y’all know who my characters are lol. 
> 
> Btw, Sponge and Chain are basically sharing a body. Proxy is the collective name for them and I refer to them separately when they’re more mentally separated and together when they’re more in sync.

Proxy wakes with a groan, her shoulders protesting the minute movements she makes as she tries to take her weight off of them. Her second pair of arms are restrained behind her, shackled to the ceiling along with her first ones. Her eyes flit around the room she’s in the best she can, but it’s so dark that she thinks that even if she could see normally she wouldn’t be able to past the shroud of shadow the room’s drenched in. She feels empty. Like she doesn’t have any power stored up. It’s not a feeling she’s felt in a long time. In years, actually.

Sponge is still out of it, but Chain’s eventually up enough to try and use her tails. Which… aren’t coming out… What? That’s not… That’s not right. They should… They’re a part of her body. Like a muscle. They don’t… They’re retracted into her, not put in another dimension or anything. Why can’t she…?

It’s then that she notices the weight on her neck. An inhibitor collar, perhaps? That would explain the loss of both of their powers. But that means that… That she’s been captured by someone or something. Ira would never let that occur. What happened? 

Suddenly light spills into the room and Chain grimaces. It jolts Sponge awake as a shard of pain is sent through their skull, the splitting pain familiar and somehow not unwelcome. 

A figure steps into the room. Feminine. Sounds light or either light footed. They’re dressed in something long and flowy and dark purple. There’s lighter parts of it, but she can’t make them out. 

“You’re finally awake,” they say, not at all helping with Proxy’s intensified migraine. Proxy nods, not knowing what else to do. “Thought you wouldn’t ever. Well, it’s been about a month since we first got you. Moonlight was first,” they have Ira then. They’re dangerous. “then Dove, I think it was? Anyways, they’re both in different facilities, but fortunately we get you. I was kind of sad that we didn’t get the winged one because she’s probably the most interesting one to experiment on, but whatever. Although, we have to be careful. Unlike them, you can die.” 

Proxy blinks. There’s… nothing she can do then. She’s helpless and Ira and Dove are also probably helpless. The Batclan are mad at them, Damian’s  _ somewhere, _ (Is that what they were doing? Frantically looking for the kidnapped child?) and Ira had been forced to kill someone recently, putting them on bad relations with the Justice League. 

No one’s coming. No one’s coming. Oh god. It’s just like when Chain was in… Proxy’s breathing more heavily now. And more quickly. 

‘ _ Chain! _ ’ thinks Sponge. ‘ _ Calm down, please! We’re not there! There’s no surgical table, no one’s going to drill through your skull again, and I promise you, we’ll be okay. _ ’ 

‘ _ I can’t. It’s just like when I was… I’m helpless. Useless. In the hands of a villain. And no one’s coming for me. Except for, it’s worse than last time. Because you’ll be getting hurt too. I can’t––god, no––never again––please never again––I–– _ ’ 

Proxy’s sick to her stomach now. She’s hyperventilating, her breathing coming out quickly and choked, her head becoming lighter and lighter as she sends herself into another coughing fit. She wants to throw up. Never again. A thought crosses her mind.

She opens her jaw, wide, and bites down.  _ Never again _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't mean to kill her at the end, but it just happened. I promise. I love her too much to kill her. Like this at least. She dies in a much worse way in my 'canon'.
> 
> Also I'm not sure if I used the medical trauma tag correctly? She had a chip in her brain for a while, so she's a bit scared of surgery and hospitals and stuff, but idk if medical trauma is trauma relating to medical things or if it's like... a condition? I think I remember something about like physical trauma being a medical condition.


End file.
